The Entrance to Detective Conan
by Aninur
Summary: Ani is a negative but sometimes positive. You could say that she's right in between. She's always a person who didn't really care about things that doesn't matter to her. She is lazy, you can say that. But once everything changed, as the matter of fact. When she open the door to her house, it wasn't her house; it was the entrance to another dimension.


Wrote this on another website (which this website will be easy to find with the same name as mine lol)

So critics out there, be nice ;-; (this website is scary af, im jk) (and I am sorry for having a shitty writing skills and bad grammar things etc. also, beware of many things appearing because my brain can go wild af) ( context with swearing XD) (including gore thingy if I manage to put in it cuz idk and stupid things lol) (and CHARACTER OOCness. BEWARE HUMANS)

* * *

The sudden gush of chills climbed up from the bottom of my spine then spread around my body. I was then there, sitting on the bench along with friends which they kept on chattering. I kept being quiet, I didn't want to interact, not yet. It's a strange feeling, but I don't know what this feeling is. I'm just only a teenager yet I have so much trouble coming towards me. I hate it.

No one ask me if I was fine or not. To show that I'm okay, I kept playing games on my phone or smile for them to show that I'm alright. If you open yourself to them, they won't even help you that much. But so, they are actually nice friends to hang out with, or funny personalities and the random stuff we laugh about.

While then, it was time for the last lesson as we all departed to our classroom destination. After that it was finally home time. Man, I hate school and teachers. I don't really go walk with my friends even though they walk every time to go home. I go ride a bus that's around in this place. I don't like walking to home. It's too far anyways.

As the bus dropped me off from my place where my house would be, I walked through the bushes since that was the shortcut to the pathway to my house. It was full of building of flats around the playground in the middle. The road just covered around the playground. It's like an oval you see. But clearly this is a desert country, so dry, so hot. However I am used to this climate now and then. Just go home and sweat myself out. Though every time I stroll towards my house, it's always on the left of the sidewalk I go.

 _Sympathy is just something you only feel about other people, not for yourself. So therefore, you don't have to care about yourself. You're nothing but person outside of society. You can just hate yourself, not pity yourself._

Every time I try to become different, I try to become different from socialising more.

But that just made things worst.

I kept on going to the wrong direction, leading me to another path to something different. Either way, left or right, is just another walk way to the bad choices. There's no a good path. For me, there isn't. Is like I have to keep going through this, to satisfy someone who I don't know. That's what's going on in my head. Take responsibility for your own actions, they say. I do, but not always. My actions, they're worst then I thought.

 _So I try to change again, hoping for something to change again._

I finally reached to the first floor of my flat just by walking upstairs. I don't really like climbing stairs, is a tiring and annoying. I held the door handle, pushing it down to open the door. I look around the flat inside. It was still the same, the same place I always go home to. I took off my shoes and place them on the rack of shoes beside the door. Stepping on the floor and entering the house, saying the words that usually make someone to reply back. To know if they're here or no. Are they here? I called out, no answer.

No, they're not.

Huh?

Is usually my siblings are here, older sister and older brother. They don't have school since their university is in holiday mode and my mum should be here. She would be cleaning or cooking in the house. My dad would probably be here if he has no work. My little brother goes home earlier than me, playing the computer but he would be outside with his friends, but I don't see him with his friend outside. How odd. If they were going out somewhere, my family that is, they would have locked the door, but it isn't locked.

My eyes began to itch that it seems something was begging me to get rid of it, I rubbed my eyes. Then...

I blinked once.

I blinked twice.

I blinked thrice.

Everything changed.

Was I falling? I wouldn't know. But everything was relatively like I was floating. Everything was pure white wherever I turn around. It felt relaxing somehow, I'm so different haha. Hey, I know I watch too much anime and I can't just imagine myself falling into some kind of world I like. Was it that I read too much fan fiction, especially Detective Conan? Well I haven't watched it for a while. I made like 6 books about it, or maybe 7. That reminds me, my phone.

I patted my pocket to see if my phone was here. It is here. I took it out and turned it on. Everything was white. Why is it white? Then a text came on. It was a bold text, the colour is dark blue with a shade of sky blue. My favourite colour, how weird.

It said, **Hello there, it's me your phone. Do you wish to call me a name?**

 _ **YES**_

 _ **NO**_

I tilted my head. Of course I want to give a name. So I tapped yes. Then another text came up.

 **What name would you like to call your phone?**

 ** _Enter name here_**

 ** _DONE_**

I would totally call my phone like Kaito or Shinichi. But then that wouldn't be too cool. I don't know why but I think about how phones have feelings and names because it's called a smartphone. Ah, damn what name...ah!

 _ **Pandoru** _

Are you questioning why? Because why not? Haha loser. I am so sorry.

I press done. It then showed another text.

 **Hope you enjoy your world, Ani.**

Wait, what world. Hey what the duck, what world man?

"Pandoru! What in the world? You should understand what I am saying because you're a smartphone." Another text came up. The phone was talking or texting to me. Well combined together.

 **It would be nice though to say, but that will spoil the fun! ;^) Please enjoy your stay. :3**

"Damn you!"

All from that was the dramatic experience I ever had. Only then I knew that I was actually falling while holding my phone. Never letting it go. I don't know if I was going to hit the ground and die. It felt all so fast, so quickly, until landed softly on the white floor in the end. I thought I was going to die, that is what I would be waiting for all this time. But no, it was different. I didn't die. I was alive.

Then my phone buzzed. I looked at it. Another text came.

 **Get ready for the first exit from reality, Ani-chan!**

"Don't call me that, Ani is fine. Anyways, why would you send me here. Am I in some sort of dream?" I asked, giving a bewildered look to my phone.

 **Who knows? But I know you might love it, no, WILL love it. I am 100% certain! ;)**

I glared at it, what kind of phone is this? Thanks dad but my phone is going weird now. Weirder than me.

 **So I guess is time for some changing! ^-^ Since you wouldn't be bothered to look at the ranges of clothes to change your code dress. I'll give you one! -3- You look awful in that uniform. However it will be swapped by another clothing. :D**

"Don't give me ugly clothes, I swear I will kill you. I wish I could change my physical state." By physical state, I mean like my body shape. Yeah I hate my life.

 **Aww~~ Don't be like that. I like you the way you are. I will give you the suitable clothes for you.**

"I hope so. Make it fit me please, at least colour black." Oh god, just make it dark colours please I don't like any neon colours or bright one. My friends made me emo so I like black along with blue or sky blue, cyan. Yeah.

 **Nah, I'll make it green and yellow. It's beautiful 👌👌. You'll love it.**

"Oh my god no, please just no. I have preferences of colours and choosing my clothes."

 **But you like very pretty. Cute to describe it. Betcha want those boys to attract you! *wink wink* Look at yourself.**

I stare down at my clothes, they were swapped with my uniform. I was wearing a light yellow shirt and a light yellow mix with green cardigan, very neon. My hair was all straightened. I was wearing short neon green jeans which rolled up above my knees. Wearing a white belt. Stripped yellow and green high knee socks, I was wearing them. And then white boots. Why oh why? I want dark colours! Plus I wanna wear long sleeved shirt and long jeans. This is a bit too revealing. I don't like showing most of skin. Also, I think I slimmed down. Should I feel happy? Yeah let me be happy for once.

"I look horrible. Change my clothes. Now." I said seriously. Not amused at all or happy.

 **D: Don't be like that! I love the way you are now. :3**

"Don't be such a freak. I'm sure you're trying to make me happy aren't you."

Hey! You can't call me a freak. You're a freak yourself. You know how many yaoi smut you read also keeping those creepy kaishin shit in me. I've been storing them for you till its full and you inserted me an SD card storage to store more. It's your lame friends that keeps sending lame pictures. But your pictures are purrrrfect. You're beautiful Ani. You don't even know how much I was dying to talk to you.

"You're just one of those perverts now huh? Why were you dying to talk to me? You won't be seeing the best of me. I'm just different then the others and I don't think I would change much. I'm just average than beautiful, you can just add a touch of ugliness on me and that's who I am in looks." I explained and sighed deeply, tired of this. Oh ya, the way he said 'inserted me' sounded wrong. Damn it Ani you're so dirty minded. I wanna kill myself. Wait, is it a he? Is my phone a he? Damn it's just a phone. I can't be attracted by a phone now can I?

"Also please, change my outfit it doesn't look nice on me."

 **Not until you do something in that world! Earn points to buy another clothes or shirt. :D Or you can just strip for me. ;)**

"Get out of my phone. I was fine the way my phone was. Actually, I will stay in this outfit for a while."

 **Aww...I wanna see you.**

"I'm gonna turn off this phone." I threatened Pandoru.

 **NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

"Then shut up. Gosh you're a lot annoying than me." I rolled my eyes.

 **...**

Okay 3 dots will do. I looked around to see if there was anything I could see. And I did, a door in front of me. There was something weird. It was sparkling red. Glistening a scarlet colour, almost like a bloodied ocean of the galaxies. It was beautiful. I want that as my wallpaper now. Abruptly, something was illuminating in the middle of the door. Almost shaping like a diamond from those deck cards.

Bizarre, why would it be shining now? I stood up from my spot and headed towards the door. When I reached out my hand towards the door knob, flashing images came through my head.

A red fallen star fly through the sky. It changed. One eye is red than the other. It changed. A smirk across someone's face, devilishly. It changed. Glasses fallen. It changed. Emotions of humans crying. It changed. It continued and continued simultaneously till I was sick of it and never looked at the images since it will hurt a lot more. My head, that what's hurting. I need to go in here. A portent that is saying that once you go through here, everything will be okay.

 _Ow! My head hurts!_

I briskly twist the door knob, closing my eyes and dashing through it as the pain was astonishingly unbearable. The only thing I had in mind was...

 _Where will this lead me to?_

* * *

 _Send help, thank you. I mean, thank you for reading. wait why is it in italics. meh i am lazy, also grammar_

 _pls review i will love cuties very much xoxo no hate spread love..._

 _and critics._


End file.
